This invention relates to a semiconductor device in which, for example, a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted over a die pad of a lead frame.
A structure of a multi-chip package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted over a tab part (die pad) is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5 (1993)-326817 (Patent Document 1).